disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaston LeGume
Gaston is a highly egotistical hunter and the main antagonist on "Beauty and the Beast". Physically strong, dexterous, and athletic, and doubtless visually appealing, Gaston has been a self-centered bully since infancy and a preening egomaniac since he first caught sight of his own reflection in a mirror. In other words, he's a book that should not be judged by its cover. Incensed after Belle refuses to marry him (because how could she refuse a man who prides himself on his expectorating capabilities?), he cooks up a scheme that involves throwing her father in an asylum and leading a raid on the Beast's castle. Positively dastardly! Like many villains, Gaston embodies the Deadly Sin of Pride. He was voiced by Richard White. Gaston is one of the very few villains who does not initially appear to be evil but gradually shows his villainy over the course of the film. He ranked #11 in the Top 30 Disney Villains (One better than Shere Khan but one under Judge Claude Frollo). Personality Gaston has an enormous ego and can be seen as somewhat a bully towards his sidecick, LeFou. He is also very chauvinistic towards women; an example of this would be when he states that it's not appropriate for women to read because "soon she starts getting ideas and thinking". Gaston appearently isn't the sharpest knife in the butcher block himself: he and LeFou consider thinking to be "a dangerous pastime", he can't read a book that doesn't have pictures, and when Belle called Gaston "positively primeval" (because of the aforementioned comment about women reading), he takes this as a compliment--though it is obvious he has no idea what primeval means. Gaston embodies the sin of Pride, given his theme song and his ego, and desires to have the best of pleasures, like having the most beautiful woman in his town to be his wife (Belle), to become more praised than usual. Role in the film At first, Gaston went over to Belle's house to propose to her, but fails miserably, resulting in being humiliated in front of everyone. After people sing a song about Gaston's greatness at the local tavern, Belle's father, Maurice, warns everyone that a beast has Belle locked in a dungeon (which is true), and naturally, nobody believes him. Gaston uses this to his advantage (threatening Belle that if she doesn't marry him, Maurice will be put in an asylum). Gaston finds out that what Maurice said was true (although he was unaware that Beast didn't want to kill Belle, because the Beast saved Belle from a pack of wolves), so he forms an angry mob set out to kill Beast. They go all the way to Beast's castle, and Gaston challenges the Beast to a battle. Gaston initially has the upper hand until the Beast regains his will to live (having noticing that Belle returned) and Gaston is seriously outmatched. The Beast then dangles Gaston by the neck over the gorge below them. The hunter pathetically begs for his life and the Beast decides to spare his life, realising that he does not possess the evil to kill another. He releases the hunter and orders him to leave. While the Beast embraces Belle, Gaston cowardly stabs him in the back while hanging precariously to the balcony behind them. The Beast swings his arm backwards, throwing Gaston off balance and sending him plummeting to his death in the ravine three hundred feet below. Other appearences *Gaston appears frequently in Disney's House of Mouse. He is liable to boast "Nobody action inserted like Gaston". This recurring joke frequently gets on Hades' nerves. *Strangely, Gaston was and is the only villain who wasn't in the Kingdom Hearts series with his world featured as a playable level. Trivia *Some people think he maybe is the unseen hunter in the 1942 film, Bambi.If this is true,then he is the only villain to be an antagonist in separate series. *Gaston shares a few similarities with Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. They both sing songs that praise their glorious selves while drinking their alcoholic beverages, threaten to harm either a daughter or a father if they don't get what they want, they have their stupid sidekicks, they battle the heroes on somewhere high during a storm, and both fall to their deaths. *Gaston also shares similarities with McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under. They are both devilish men that shoot gunshots and they try to kill their hero enemies. Mcleach tried to kill Cody and Gaston tried to kill The Beast. They like woman. They also sit in thier chairs. Then they die by falling to their deaths. Mcleach falls off the waterfall and Gaston falls off the castle balcony. *Gaston starts out similarly to Lyle T. Rourke, Clayton, Stinky Pete, Syndrome, and Charles F. Muntz in that he does not initially appear to be evil but gradually descends into evil villainy to get what he wants. *Gaston is similar to a non-Disney villain, General Tsao, a Chinese villain from the Playstation 2 video game, Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. He too has a desire to marry a beautiful daughter of an outcast father for his own prideful ends, and is especially a sexist, as he thinks women don't know up from down. *Gaston shares similarities with the non-Disney villain Drake from The Pebble And The Penguin. They want to marry the girl they want and battle their heroes to win them. Gaston wants Belle, While Drake wants Marina. They have muscles. Gaston fights The Beast, While Drake fights Hubie. *Gaston also shares similarities with the non-Disney villain Steele from Balto, in that they're both vain, arrogant and conceited, and convinced that the main female character (Belle for Gaston, Jenna for Steele) should love them, despite being dismissed and humiliated by her. *Gaston is also similar to Junior Wetworth from the non-Disney TV show Snorks. They are boastful, abusive to someone smaller than them, stalk someone they have a crush on (Gaston's was Belle and Junior's was Casey Kelp) and also have a rival for her affections (Gaston's rival was the Beast and Junior's was Allstar Seaworthy). Category:Sexism Category: Classics Category: Hunters Category:1990's introductions Category:Men Category:Deceased villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Men Category:Males Category:Masters of Evil Category:Tragic Villains Category:Males Category:Gunmen Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Killers Category:Traitors Category:Completely mad Category:Tyrants Category:Deaths Category:Most Evil Category:killer Category:Smart Idiots Category:Strongest Villains Category:Beauty and the Beast villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Traitors Category:True Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Siblings Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:falling villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Temptation Category:Masterminds Category:Murderers Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Dream Villains Category:Thin Villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist